A LONG YEAR
by FlamezBlaze1
Summary: After that one night with Ranger, Stephanie becomes.......REVIEW
1. THE TRUTH

**My second Stephanie Plum story. This happens after Hard Eight**

**I own nothing.**

"_My life can't do relationships."_

I, Stephanie Plum, remember when Ranger, Ricardo Carols Manoso, told me that in those exact words….. okay not exactly those words but I was pretty damn upset over that. That was two months ago, three months ago I broke up with my boyfriend, Joe Morelli. I thought I loved him but it wasn't enough. A month later, I paid my debt to Ranger but he sent me packing to Morelli but I didn't go back.

This is were I'm now, hanging over my toilet for the fifth time this week. I have to go to work and get some skips but I've been so weak. Lula, call Lula. She'll pick me up and help me. Dial, 555-2536.

"Helloooooooo!" I heard Lula yell into her phone over the rap music from her car.

"Lula, come pick me up." I told her.

"Sure, I'll be there in ten minutes. Be ready, girly." She hung up and I dragged myself out of the bathroom without looking in the mirror. I could just feel that I looked awful, horribly, fugly. I dragged my fat ass downstairs and waited for Lula. She pulled up with her rap music causing a small earthquake to my building. When she saw me she turned her music off.

"Damn, girl, your look like hell." Lula told me. All I did was groan at her. "Do you want to go back?" I shook my head no and took a short nap but when I woke up, the dry toast that I had early was coming back up real fast. I notice a shiny black truck as I ran out of the car towards the small bathroom at Vinnie's office building.

I hurled up everything in my stomach which wasn't much. I just collapsed against the toilet and all I saw was black.

**Lula's POV**

"Hey, Lula, what's wrong with Stephanie?" Connie asked me as I walked in after Stephanie.

"I don't know, girl, I mean I picked her up and she looked S-H-I-T!" I told Connie worried about my girl, Stephanie. _CRASH. _ I ran to the bathroom were Stephanie was. I opened the door to see her passed out. "Connie, call 911! QUICK! Stephanie? Wake up, girly." I was worried about my girl. Ranger walked into the bathroom and picked up Stephanie and brought her to the couch. The EMT's arrived and quickly took Stephanie away. Ranger wanted to go with her but I told him Hell no, her girl was going with her.

**Stephanie's POV**

I woke up and felt better then I had in days. I slowly cracked my eyes open. I saw my mother next to me praying. Daddy was watching TV but he was holding my hand. Dad must notice I was awake and called for the doctor.

"Miss. Plum, you are not in any danger as long you stay hydrated. Eat dry toast, lots of water and Gatorade." He kept going on and on but didn't tell what was wrong with me.

"Okay but what is wrong with me?" I asked confused. I notice that Ranger walked into the room.

"You don't know?" He asked also confused. Does it look like I know? "You're eight weeks pregnant." My eyes widen in shocked and my mother let out a cry of shock. My father hand tighten around mine but didn't say anything but this is what surprised everyone. Ranger fainted. A dead faint. He crashed to the ground like a tree after getting cut down.

"Now you and Joe will get married!" My mother said happily not knowing the father wasn't Joe.

"Mom." I croaked out. "The father isn't Joe, its Ranger." Then I fainted. I woke up to see Ranger staring down at my face. I opened my mouth to say something but I snapped it close to run to the bathroom. I slammed the bathroom door shut and locked it. I knew he was going to get in anyway but I a girl can try. I dry heaved for a minute when I felt a hand on my neck. Ranger.

"Babe." Was all he was able to say before I started dry heaving again. I finally stopped and looked up at him scared of what's going to happen next.

And I whispered, "I'm sorry." I was so weak and so tired I barely notice Ranger picking me up and carrying me to the bed.

"Everything will be fine. We'll work everything out." He whispered to me. I hope it will be.

**Two Days Later**

Ranger was signing me out and he taking me to his place. The BATCAVE. Still, I barely know anything about Ranger. I know his name, that he has a daughter, he works for Vinnie, and he's the owner of Rangman. That is it. My mother was at the church praying for my soul, grandma was telling me that I was lucky to have a man with such a great package. Dad was happy for me. I haven't heard from Morelli, Thank God. Lula and Connie are mad that I didn't tell them about my night in heaven.

"Ready, Babe?" He asked me. I nodded and slowly got up. He came over and put his arm around my waist. We went to his Porsche and he drove slowly to an office building in Haywood. I didn't really look at where I was. I was more focus on not puking in his car. He pulled over and I jumped out and put my head between my legs. I saw Tank come out. Gosh, he scared me but Lula thought he was one fine piece of meat.

"Breathe, Babe, Breathe." I was about to cry. I was sick of hurling, I just wanted to feel normal. Tears started to slip down my face and my lip quiver and before I could get the first sob out I was against Ranger's rock solid chest. That made me feel a little better but still. He lead me to the elevator and we rode up to the top floor. Finally, the batcave but I was too busy looking for a bathroom to look actually see everything. DAMNIT! I laid down next to the toilet sobbing. I'm sick of throwing up. I mean a girl can only throw up so many times before she wants to kill herself.

"Its okay, Babe." Ranger said rubbing my back. After a minute he picked me up and laid me down in a king sized oak bed. I kept crying and he crawled in next to me to hold me.

"Why….can't….it …. Be…..easy….." I sobbed into his black T-shirt that melted into his body. I stopped crying to realize I'm going to be fat soon. I started sobbing again.

"Babe, you going to make yourself sick if you keep crying." Ranger told me but I'm going to be fat!

"I CAN'T!" I wailed. "I'm going to be fat." I stopped crying long enough to tell him, "A big fat whale and you won't want me and you'll cheat on me like every other of my boyfriends." I started to cry again and I soon all I saw black. Sleep.

**A few hours later**

I woke up a few hours later to see several different women staring at me. All different ages. All have the skin of Mocha Latte. I scrambled up the bed and stared at them. They stared back at me. My eyes darted back and forth between the women when Ranger busted into the room. Ranger started speaking rapid Spanish. The eldest woman spoke rapid Spanish back at him. Ranger ushered all three women out. I counted as they filled out.

"Sorry, Tank told my mom. My mom and sisters came here right away." Ranger said to me. I was still staring at the spot were all the women had been.

This is going to be a long Pregnancy.

**REVIEW**


	2. PAIN

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**I own nothing.**

Ranger stared at me as I sat there. This must be the first time I have woken up without throwing up.

"Hi." I whispered to him in a raspy voice. "Babe." He replied. Ranger stood there for a minute before sitting down next to me. I slowly turned to him with my eyes really wide because we haven't talked about IT yet. We all know what IT is.

"We need to talk." He told me. Wow, four words out of Batman. I nodded slowly and out of no where he had his arms wrapped around me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and snuggled close to him. "So, you're pregnant. With my baby." Was that happiness I heard in his voice. "My life doesn't really lead the life for a family…." My heart sank. "But I will be there for everything." I smiled up at him.

We sat there on the bed for a while when I spoke up. "What about us?" I whispered scared to death.

"Will you be my girl. My girlfriend?" Ranger asked me. I pretended to frown and pretended to think.

"Only if I can call you Ric!" I told him and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. He responded and deepen the kiss by sneaking in his tongue in my mouth. I sighed happily as the kiss ended.

"We'll work, Baby. I promise." He called me baby! How unlike Ranger, Ric must be talking. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep with that promise in my heart.

**Few hours later**

I woke up and ran towards the toilet. Oh, I'm so shocked. Burg rolling of the eyes. I finally got up and made my way to the kitchen to drink some water. I saw a little woman in there working up some food. It smelt great and my stomach rumbled….in a good way. I scooted closer to smell the food. She quickly turned around and smiled warmly at me.

"Hola, Stephanie. I'm Ella, Ranger's housekeeper slash aunt." Ella told me in a wind whirl.

"Hi." I whispered and tried to peek around her at the food. I hadn't eaten anything solid in days.

"Ranger told me you might be hungry so I whipped up some food that is good for you and the baby but still light on the stomach." I smiled widely at her and sat down and did a look around the apartment. Ella set the good in front of me and started telling me stories about Ranger as a child. Ranger came back in and kissed my cheek and Ella left.

"I got a job for you downstairs." Ranger started. "You'll work part-time." My mouth dropped open. OH no he didn't. My eyes narrowed.

"YOU GOT ME A JOB!!!" I screamed at him. " WITHOUT ASKING ME!!!" First mistake for dating Stephanie. Don't tell me what to DO! Ranger frowned at me but I started walking out of the apartment.

"Babe." He said grabbing my arm and pulling me to him. "You can't be a bounty hunter anymore and I thought you would be happy working here. Also, I don't want any murderer going after you with our baby in there." he said rubbing my tummy.

"Okay." I mumbled to him hugging him.

**1 month Later**

"You have to go." Stephanie said simply.

"I made this 2 months ago." Ric said trying to reasonable with her.

"I know but still." Stephanie whined at her boyfriend.

"I'll be back before you know it. Hal and Bobby are on Babe duty." I rolled my eyes. I hate it when he put someone on duty for just little oh me.

"Okay." I sighed and walked him out the car with Tank waiting in it. He kissed me softly before leaving. I went to the fifth floor and went to my cube. I was bored after an hour of work. I went to the control room where Hal was.

"Hi, Hal." I said leaning against the wall. He looked at me then at Lester and then he sighed before getting up taking a set of car keys with him. I smiled and followed him. "Vinnie's office!" I want to see Lula and Connie. He sighed again as he pulled out of Rangman office parking lot thingy. I bounced into the office after getting there.

"YO! White girl." Lula cried out and came and hugged me. Connie came next. I think her hair knocked me out. "How's the Batcave?" Lula asked her eyes flicking to Hal.

"Its okay." I said leaving her in suspense.

"TELL US!" Connie yelled at me. I started laughing. I miss them.

"I only came for short visit! I got to go back to work." I hugged them good-bye and left them.

"STEPAHNIE!" I heard them yell at me. Hal started the car and I was still laughing.

**The Next day**

I was really tired today and not feeling to hot. I was at my desk staring off into space when Tank came in. "Are you okay?" Tank asked putting his huge hand on my forehead.

"No!" I mumbled.

"You're burning up. BOBBY!" Tank yelled the last part and Bobby came running. A pain shot through my stomach.

"AHH!!" I screamed. Bobby looked down and his face went white.

"GET A CAR! Stephanie stay calm. Come on we're going to the hospital." Tank picked me up. I silently crying.

"Make it stop." I moaned. Tank put me in back with Bobby. Tank got in the front seat and drove off before everything went black in my world.

**REVIEW**


	3. REST

Thanks for reviewing!  
I own nothing... 

I woke up in pain. Bright lights and white was all around me. Even without opening my eyes I knew this because of all the time I spent in the hospital I slowly opened my eyes and saw Bobby staring at me with a doctor. I remembered what happened. My hands went to my slightly swelling stomach.

"Ms. Plum, we were able to save your babies but you will have to stay on bed rest until I say so." The doctor told me. BED REST. Oh, no.

"Steph, I called Ranger and left him a message but he's out of range for the moment. Your parents are on their way." Bobby told me.

"Babies?" I whispered just processing the word babies. "Babies?" I whispered again my eyes wide.

"Yes, Ms. Plum you are having twins. Male and Female." The doctor told me. Bobby's eyes widen thinking of a male version of me.

"Okay." I answered.

"I'm going keep you here a couple days just to make sure everything is okay with the babies." I nodded at the doctor. I absently rubbed my stomach. TWO of them. Wow. My mother rushed forward into the room. This was the first time I seen her in a month. She just can't accept I'm not marrying Joe.

"Stephanie! My baby. Are you okay?" My mother asked. Grandma and Dad were behind her watching me. I nodded and mom hugged me gently.

"I'm glad your okay, Pumpkin." My dad said hugging me. Wow he talked. Grandma came over and patted my stomach and started talking to it. Grandma pushed my mother closer to me and she sigh.

"Stephanie, I'm sorry for pushing you to Joe. I'm happy your having a baby." Mom said. Tears came to my eyes.  
"Babies." I corrected. Her eyes widen and she went down like a brick.

"How many?" Grandma asked me.

"Two."

"Yee-haw I knew that boy had it in him." Grandma hooted. I rolled my eyes and closed my eyes. The world went black.

Morning

I felt someone holding my hand and I squinted my eyes to see mocha latte skin... RANGER. I wanted to jump up and kiss him to death but I couldn't. I opened my arms up and made him come to me. He hugged me gently but I could fell a grip to it. Like he doesn't want to let go.

"I missed you." He whispered to me.

"Missed you too." I told him hugging him with everything I had.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me looking me up and down.  
"Fine. I have something to tell." Ranger nodded at me. "We're having twins."

"Twins??" He asked shaking a little. I nodded. He sat down and tried to process this. "Twins? As in two babies"  
"Yes. Two." He smile widely. He kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"You can go home in a few hours." He kissed me again.

"Our bat cave." I whispered to him. He nodded.

"I'll be back in a few." He stroked my hair and left the room. Right away, Hal came in to watch over me. They brought in breakfast. Hal and I looked over at the so call food. I looked at him with pleading eyes. He took his cell phone and called someone to bring me real food.

"Babe." Ranger said coming in when I was finishing up the last of the Mickey Dee's breakfast.

"Its Hal's fault." I said pointing to him. Ranger rolled his eyes at me and kissed me. He helped me get dressed into something comfortable. So I'm aloud to walk only 10 minutes a day with someone helping me! This sucks ass. I got into a wheelchair and we went to Ranger's Bronco. I sat in front with Ranger and the Merry men in a car following us. I thought he was in the middle of his zone when he grabbed my hand and held it. I smiled and closed my eyes. I could fall in love with him very easily or very soon.

Hours later

My eyes fluttered open and I saw Ranger's family at the end of the bed again. I moved slowly and sat up. "HI!" I said with a small wave.

"HOLA!" His mother screamed and came over and hugged me loosely. I hugged her back. "I'm Ranger's mother, Tina. This is my daughter, Yolanda. My mother, Celica. She speaks little English." I gave another little wave. She smiled brightly and went off in a long Spanish explanation. Yolanda quickly translated for me. Celica, told me how happy she was that I'm okay and welcome to the family.

We talked for a long time. They told me about Ranger's childhood and how he was always getting in trouble. Ric came home and his eyes narrowed at the picture. They were sitting on my bed around me. They smiled evilly. Ric gulped visibly.

"Ric, why didn't you tell me you had such a nice family. I love them." I told him. He gave me a small smile.

"Yea, Ricky! Why haven't we talked to Steph before." Tina said smiling.

"Mama, Steph has to rest." Ric said and the women got up and left. I waved goodbye to them.

"Hey, baby." He came over to me and kissed me. I kissed him back and my stomach growled.

"I want food." I told my boyfriend.

"What kind?"

"Pickles, ice cream, and peanut butter." I wanted to creep him out.

"Really?"

"NO. Peanut butter and olive sandwich please." He made face but went and made me my sandwich. Life is good, now, only if I didn't have to be on bedrest.

REVIEW I NEED IDEAS!


	4. JOE

**

* * *

**

2 months later

I was staring at Ric and he was staring back. I was going to win. I was going to win. I made my eyes grew into puppy dog eyes and Ric sighed. I won!!!! I got up and went to the bathroom. I did my make-up, hair, and found a maternity pants to wear.

I was able to know move around but no making myself tired. Ric doesn't let me do much but he's talking me to Pino's and Macy's for shopping. I walked out of the bathroom to see Ric wearing jeans and a form fitting black shirt. I smiled sweetly at him and he took me in his arms.

"Babe, if you feel a inch of discomfort we'll leaving." Ric told me, going all macho and thuggy on me .

"Okay but only if I have new clothes for the next few months of this pregnancy." I told him. He frowned but followed me out the door. We went into the elevator and he backed me into the wall and kissed me senseless. The doors opened and I sighed and went outside to the Bronco. My favorite car of all of them. I knew this car would be perfect for me and my babies. I sat down comfortably. My hands laid over my stomach as to protect them. Ric went into the zone.

Macy's

I was quickly walking past shoes section. Ric chuckled but followed me. No one in the burg knew yet but they would know soon. I went into the maternity section. I was a woman on a mission. Ric followed me like a obedient dog but he kept scaring everyone away from me.

"Ric!" I whispered as I made him hold more clothes. He glared at me that said "WHAT!?" "Stop scaring everyone. We're a normal couple shopping for clothes for your pregnant girlfriend. Got it!" He nodded but still glared. After an hour I was feeling tired. So Ric paid for everything after he ripped my card out my hand took out his own. We went to Pino's, meatball sandwich! YUm! We sat down in the back and ordered. He was telling me a story about his younger sister. We felt someone standing next to our table. I looked up to see... Joe. He doesn't know.

"Hi, Joe." I said with a small finger wave. Ric went into Ranger mode. Burg rolling of the eyes.

"Hey, cupcake. I haven't seen you in a while. Bob misses you." Ric wanted to kill him. I could see it in his eyes. Bob misses you means Joe wants me to come over and have sex with him. I rolled my eyes again.

"Ranger, I have go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute." I got up and stretched making sure Joe saw my bump. His eyes widen as I went to the bathroom. I heard a muffled yell but ignored it. I did natures call and went back. Ric was still there and Joe was standing up glaring at him.

"Your pregnant." He said.

"Yes. Ranger can we get the food to go." Ric nodded and went to Pino.

"Is is mine?" Joe asked.

"No."

"Ranger's?" He asked in rage and grabbed my wrist and held on tight.

"Yes." I said trying to stay standing.

"Whore." He whispered. My eyes widen and kicked up knee and got him in the groin.

"At least I'm not Terry Gilman who's sleeping with you and your partner." I flipped my hair in burg style and left. I walked out. I stood in front of Ranger's Bronco. Joe came flying out and Ric followed closely carrying food with him. My eyes widen as Ric step on Joe to get over him. Ric helped me into the Bronco. I saw Joe glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and turned to Ric. Ric grabbed my hand and held on to it as he drove to the BATCAVE! I love the batcave. Actually, the minnie batcave, Ranger said there's another one and just waiting for it to be finished painted to let me go there.

He drove past Haywood and kept on driving and pulled into a neighborhood.

"Ric, where are we going?" I asked giving him my puppy dog eyes.

"Here." He said pulling into a driveway. I saw the sold sign outside. My eyes widen and quickly got out of the car.

"Batcave..." I whispered.

"I bought it five days ago." I kissed him. It was beautiful. We walked in together and I saw baby safe items.

WELCOME HOME! BOMBER! A sign said with the signatures of the merry men. My eyes were tearing up! I looked around. The house was beautiful. It was three story and two car garage. The bottom floor was a living room that were a ledge you could see a beautiful kitchen. The second floor was with a kitchen, dining room, that opens up to a living room with a bay window. I love bay windows. I went upstairs and saw the master bedroom which was warm and inviting. A king size bed, two separate closets with mirrors on them. I opened one up and squealed it had my clothes in it and they weren't tightly pack together. I jumped on the oh so comfy bed intending to take a nap when Ric wouldn't let me. He guided me to the nursery. Its perfect. One side was blue and the other pink.

"I love you." I whispered to him.

"I love you too." He said then kissed me.

"I'm tired. Wanna go to bed?" I asked him.

"Babe." He said before picking me up and carrying me to bed. He stripped me down, then himself. He cuddled next to me and I was out.

Next Morning

I woke up in a start. Something was wrong. Not with me but something was not right. I climbed out of bed and went to find Ric. He was on the phone talking, his face was serious. I put my hand on his arm and his other hand grabbed my hand. He held onto it with his dear life. He hung up the phone.

"Rachel's dead."

"Your ex-wife Rachel?" I asked.

"Julie coming to live with us until the courts decide. She knows about you but she hasn't expected it yet. She's daddy girl. Doesn't like sharing me." Ric told me.

"Oh My..."


	5. NOTE

"Hi, Julie." Stephanie said smiling at the young girl.

"I don't like you." Julie said simply and went to her new room. Stephanie growled. No stress, she thought to herself. Ranger had left for work already and Stephanie was going to stay and help Julie until she settled in. I dialed Lula phone number, "What up, white girl?"

"She hates me."

"Do you need Lula to come over for a bit?"

"Yea."

"I'll be there soon." Lula hung up and Stephanie went to go get the mail. Stephanie looked through it. She frowned when she came up with the same one she's been getting for weeks. She was going to ignore it and live in denial land as she always does.

"Hey, white girl." Lula said walking up the steps to the batcave.

"Hey, Lula." Stephanie said quietly. She was know 7 months pregnant and her back was killing her. They walked into the house to hear Three Days Grace, "I Hate Everything About You" blasting from Julie's room. "I don't know what to do."

"Tell Lula all about it."

"Julie hates me. The courts hate me. Another stalker hates me. I don't know if I can do this anymore. I love Ric but everyone is against us. His relationship with Julie is so much more important then our relationship." Stephanie said spilling her guts.

"Listen to me. Julie is just adjusting, the courts, well screw them, and your having his babies your relationship is just important as Julie's. Now listen to me white girl. Ranger loves you and would die for you. Just talk to him, okay. Well, Lula has to go to work. Call me." Lula kissed Stephanie cheek and went on her way.

Stephanie sighed and winced when she had a pain going down her back. She needed an ice pack but couldn't get up and Julie wouldn't help her. Out of no where Julie screamed. Stephanie went up the stairs as fast as she could.

"Julie, what's wrong?" Stephanie asked out of breath and in pain.

"There was someone in my window. He had a gun and he left this note." Julie said crying. Stephanie took the note and it read. _Leave or she will die. _Stephanie sat down and called her sister.

"Val, Can you come watch Julie for a little bit. I need to go out to get something." Stephanie was going to leave for good. Stephanie held Julie until Val came.

"What's wrong?" Val asked walking in with her daughters.

"We had a scare. The alarm system is on. I didn't have it on earlier. I'm going to be gone an hour but Ric should be back soon. So, tell him. I'll see you later." Stephanie walked out and that was the last time anyone saw her for the day.

**

* * *

Later that night**

"Julie, please, tell me what happened." Ranger asked his daughter who was crying nonstop and only able to hear its all her fault.

"Well Lula, came over and she turned of the alarms and stuff. I over heard them talking. I don't hate her! I really don't, I just miss my mommy. I took my anger on her. She said she couldn't does this anymore because everyone was against you guys but then Lula left and she didn't turn the alarms back on. Someone was in my room window and had a gun and left a note. I screamed. Stephanie came up and saw the note but took it with her. She called Val and left when she came over. ITS ALL MY FAULT!!!!!!!!!" Julie cried out in one breath. Ranger took her in his arms and held her as she cried. He knew Stephanie has been stressed but didn't think she would leave him. Just then Tank showed him the note.

**

* * *

New York**

Stephanie drove to New York. She left and now Julie wouldn't die. It was always her fault, she thought to herself. She found her old friend, Trixie and was going to spend the night with her.

"Stephanie, are you sure you don't want me to call someone?" Trixie asked helping Stephanie into the bed.

"Yea. I just need to think." Stephanie said putting her cell phone on silent. She fell asleep while her phone was lighting up. She took out her GPS so Ric wouldn't find her.

**

* * *

Rangeman**

"Were is she?" Ric asked panicking. "She seven months pregnant, she has to pee every hour so she couldn't of gone that far."

"Ranger, breath." Tank said. He had a sleeping Julie in his lap. "She's a tough lady. She's knows what she's doing."

"I can't lose her. I just can't." Ric was about to die from agony

"Everything will be okay." Tank said standing up and brought Julie upstairs.

"Babe, where are you?" Rick started going through all the notes Stephanie kept hidden.

**

* * *

New York 2 days later**

"Trixie, I think my water broke." Stephanie panicked.

REVIEW


	6. THE END

**Thanks for being patient.**

**I own nothing.**

**New York 2 days later **

"Trixie, I think my water broke." Stephanie panicked.

"Take a deep breath and I'll get you to the hospital." Trixie said helping Stephanie up.

"Trixie, Its too earlier. The babies, something is wrong. If anything happens, make sure the babies live." Stephanie said in near tears. She needed Ranger but she needed to save Julie's life.

**The Hospital**

"Ms. Plum, we need to do a C-Section. Do you have anyone of family with you?" Dr. Kirk asked the young woman in pain.

"NO. Just save my babies." Trixie stole Stephanie phone. She scrolled down until she saw the number she was looking for.

"Trixie, don't. Julie's life..." Stephanie trailed off as she fell into a deep sleep.

**Dream Sequence**

"_Stephanie, are you there?" Stephanie looked up to see her Grandpa._

"_Hey, honey, how are you feeling?" Her papa asked her._

"_Horrible, why can't I live a normal life. Why."_

"_Honey, if you had a normal life, you would still be married to Dickie and with 2.5 kids. Do you want that?"_

"_No but no stalkers, no Morelli, and no dead bodies."_

"_No but that's what make life exciting. Why do you think I loved your grandmother so much. She always had something up her sleeve."_

"_But I put Ric and Julie in danger by doing nothing."_

"_Stop your whining and call you love of your life. Go look at you babies. Remember I love you."_

"_Papa!" She shouted and tried to grab her papa but he was gone and the white light was getting brighter._

"_Stephanie... Stephanie... Wake up... Stephanie."_

**End**

"Stephanie, are you awake." Dr. Kirk asked. Stephanie moaned and opened her eyes. "Both babies are in ICU, their lungs haven't fully grown but everything else is all right."

"Ric...I want Ric..." Stephanie mumbled under her breath not noticing a warm mocha latte hand stroking her hair.

Ric sighed as Stephanie slipped into a deep sleep. Trixie had called him the night before but said to stay away until Stephanie had time to think. She called him again when Stephanie went to labor. He got there as soon as he could but she was already in the C-Section. They need names for their babies.

**Hours Later**

"Ric, I'm sorry." Stephanie said her head down in shame.

"Babe, never ever think I'll hate you because of a stalker. I love you. We need names for our babies." Ric told Stephanie forcing her to look him in the eyes. Stephanie sniffed and looked down at her babies.

"Carlos Ricardo and Isabelle Edna." Stephanie said smiling up at him. Stephanie's stomach rumbled and she looked at Ric.

"Babe."

**THE END**


End file.
